In recent years, advances in technology, as well as ever-evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the techniques used to build and design automobiles. One of the changes involves the complexity of the various electrical systems within automobiles.
Modern automobiles often employ dozens of electrical systems for monitoring and controlling virtually every aspect of operation. One task performed involves the calculation and storage of various types of information about the particular automobile, including the “odometer value,” or the total distance the automobile has been driven. Typically, the odometer value is calculated and stored in a single electronic control module (ECU). As such, if the particular ECU is identified and located, there is a possibility that the odometer value for the automobile could be modified to read a lower value than the actual number of miles driven. Additionally, if it is discovered that the odometer value has been altered, it may be extremely difficult, if not impossible, to determine and reset the odometer to the correct value. If it is discovered that the odometer value has been tampered with, the value of the automobile is greatly reduced.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system for securely calculating, accumulating, and storing odometer information in an automobile. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system and method for resetting the odometer value in an automobile to the correct value once it has been altered. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.